Global positioning system (GPS) devices are commonly used to facilitate navigation on Earth. These GPS devices are designed to communicate with orbiting satellites that transmit location and time information. Closer to the Earth's surface, such satellite-based navigation can be supplemented using local area wireless technologies, such as Wi-Fi, which utilize radio frequency (RF) signals to communicate with nearby compatible devices. These types of wireless technologies typically employ wireless access points (Wi-Fi hotspots) to establish network access, and in cases of secured wireless networks, a password or other security credentials normally must be provided in order to gain network access.
These and other features of the present embodiments will be understood better by reading the following detailed description, taken together with the figures herein described. The accompanying drawings are not intended to be drawn to scale. In the drawings, each identical or nearly identical component that is illustrated in various figures may be represented by a like numeral. For purposes of clarity, not every component may be labeled in every drawing.